The Heart is Fragile Handle With Care
by Mosie1213
Summary: They'd been in love and together all throughout highschool.He knew her better than anyone else did.She knew him better than he knew himself.They wanted to be together forever.So when he proposes...why does she say no? BL oneshot with very minor NH & JP.


**The Heart is Fragile (Handle With Care)**

**_Okay all…I had this idea from a an old song I was listening to and I just had to get this idea out in order to focus on the two other stories I have going. But I think those of you who have been reading my stuff are really going to like this one!_**

_**This is of course a brucas story. It's a little different though because there is a lot in here different from what happened in the show. Here's what you need to know:**_

_**O: Lucas was never interested in Peyton; they have always been just great friends**_

_**T: Lucas and Brooke never broke up once: of course, they still had their fights here and there, but they have always stuck together because…well, Lucas Scott has loved Brooke Davis since grade school. And Brooke Davis has always had a thing for Lucas Scott**_

_**H: this is mostly a Brooke and Lucas story, but there is a little bit of Naley and Jeyton amidst the brucasness, because next to brucas…its naley and jeyton all the way!! **_

_**Summary:** They've been in love and together all throughout highschool. He knows her better than anyone else does. She knows him better than he knows himself. So when he proposes to her…why does she say no? _

**DISCLAIMER: **I own absolutely no rights to _One Tree Hill _or its characters. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song in this story. I claim only this original idea of mine.

**SONG: **_Beautiful _by Rose Falcon

_**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!! Thanks!**_

**The Heart is Fragile (Handle With Care)**

A One Tree Hill Oneshot

Lucas Scott stood in front of his brother on the stage as they both waited for their turns to cross the stage and receive their diplomas. He looked over and smiled at the beauty in the front row as she, too, smiled, waved and winked at him. He watched her, smiling as her lips moved, whispering something to him.

"I love you too," he motioned back with his own lips.

"Aw…thanks, Luke," Nathan spoke behind him. "I love you too."

Lucas looked back at him and laughed. "Very funny."

"It was funny," Nathan said. He shoved his brother. "Now, would you stop flirting with Brooke and pay attention. We're next."

"Nathan…you've been asking me to stop flirting with Brooke in front of you for four years. Do you honestly believe I'm going to stop now?"

"No, but I expect you to stop for like thirty seconds so your mom can see you walk across the stage for your diploma. Besides, you can do all that flirting stuff later tonight…amongst other things to celebrate."

Lucas smiled. He looked back at Brooke again. She was quietly conversing with Haley in the row behind her. _I cannot wait until tonight…_he thought.

"Luke, pay attention," Peyton Sawyer spoke from in front of Lucas. "You walk after me. Then you can go back and flirt with Brooke from your seat."

"Fine," Lucas finally gave in and looked ahead as Principal Turner announced the next person to graduate.

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer…diploma with honors."

The audience clapped as Peyton proceeded across the stage in her blue cap and gown with a golden sash and tassel. After she received her diploma and flipped her tassel, Peyton returned to her seat and the next person was called.

"Lucas Eugene Scott…diploma with honors."

Lucas smiled again as he walked across the stage. Brooke watched him with a smile as he was given his diploma too. And she continued to watch him walk, even as he passed her and made his way to his seat three rows behind her. Nathan walked then, as well as the rest of the class. Once all 103 names of their class had been called, the ceremony finally seemed to be coming to a close.

"And now ladies and gentlemen…parents, grandparents, siblings and others…I present to you all….the graduates of Tree Hill High, Class of 2007!"

Every graduate on stage threw up their cap then, shouting in celebration as the people in the audience clapped for them. Lucas and Brooke caught their caps (or a cap amidst the many) quickly, and they made their way through the crowd of graduates to each other. Both of them smile and laugh as they finally reach one another and hug. They stood close to one another after.

"Well…" Brooke began with a smile. "We made it. We are actually, _finally _high school graduates."

"Yeah," Lucas said, nodding. "We actually made it. Who'd have thought, huh?"

"Oh, please," Brooke spoke sarcastically, folding her arms with her cap still in hand. "We all knew you'd make it, Mr. Salutatorian…you and Miss Valedictorian, Haley James-Scott."

Lucas smiled again. "Oh, I know. I was talking about you and Nathan."

Brooke's jaw dropped, yet formed into a smile as she smacked him playfully.

Lucas chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Come here, Pretty Girl."

Brooke moved closer, into him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her dark, soft head.

"I'm proud of you, babe."

Brooke looked up at him, her head still resting against his chest. "Thanks. I'm proud of you too."

Lucas kissed her lips gently. They pulled away, smiled at one another and then kissed again, Brooke moving her arms up and around Lucas' neck.

"Hey now…don't you two think you do that enough?"

Brooke and Lucas pried their lips away from each other's. They looked over at Haley as she approached with Peyton and Jake.

Brooke smiled and placed a hand on her hip as she responded to Haley's question. "Is there such thing as too much making out?"

Haley smiled and looked up at Nathan.

"No way," Nathan answered. "In fact, Hales…I don't think we do it enough."

"Well, let's fix that then," Haley said.

She leaned in to Nathan and they kissed. Brooke and Lucas, along with Peyton and Jake laughed.

"Alright," Peyton said. "Enough you guys."

Nathan and Haley chuckled as their lips parted.

"So…" Lucas changed the subject. "Are you all still up for dinner tonight at that new place, _Campbell's? _

"Oh yeah," Brooke remembered. She looked up at Lucas. "Did you make the reservations, babe?"

"Yep." Lucas answered. "Everything is all set up for the six of us tonight at 7:30. You're all still coming, right?"

Lucas looked specifically at his brother.

"Yeah," their friends replied. "Definitely."

Nathan nodded, staring right at Lucas. "Don't worry…we'll be there."

Lucas nodded.

"Good," Brooke said with a nod. "It will be fun."

* * *

Lucas held Brooke's hand in his as they walked together into _Campbell's…_Tree Hill's newest and fanciest restaurant.

"Wow…Lucas, this place is gorgeous." Brooke looked amazed at the building. It looked to her like they had entered a grand ball room.

Lucas watched her as she admired the place. He smiled. He was so glad she was enjoying herself already. He just hoped she was still this happy and excited by the end of the night.

"Hey, there's Peyton and Jake," Brooke said when she spotted their friends. Lucas saw them then, and suddenly his nervousness began to set in. Brooke pulled on his hand a little to hurry him along.

"Hey, P. Sawyer…J. Jagielski," Brooke said as they approached their friends. "You look nice."

"Same to you, B. Davis," Peyton said, smiling. She looked over at Lucas. Her smile grew. She could see in his face that he was already nervous about the big night he had planned, the night of which only she, Jake, Nathan, Haley and Lucas knew the true intention. "You look all nice and spiffy too, Luke."

"Thanks." Lucas tried not to sound too nervous, so as not to throw Brooke for curiosity.

"So where's Nathan and Haley?" Jake asked.

"We're here," Nathan spoke as he and Haley walked up behind Brooke and Lucas. Lucas looked behind him at his brother and a little relief set in now that he knew his brother his supporter was there.

"Sorry we're late," Haley said. "We ran into a little traffic."

"Oh, it's fine," Brooke said. "We just got here too."

"Well, Jake and I already checked on our table," Peyton said. "And it's ready when we are, so…"

"Great," Brooke said, releasing Lucas' hand and heading inside with her girlfriends. "I'm starving."

Brooke, Peyton and Haley made their way over to the hostess, while Lucas, Nathan and Jake detained themselves for moment. Nathan glanced at Jake and smiled. They both looked back at Lucas, who had been staring at Brooke since she walked away.

"Luke?" Nathan spoke. "Lucas…"

Lucas finally looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just…"

"Yeah, we know, man." Nathan slapped his brother's shoulder. "But you have no reason to be. You said it yourself the other day…you are both ready for this."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We are…I am. Okay…let's go in."

And the boys followed the girls inside and to their table.

* * *

Dinner so far had been absolutely wonderful. The food was excellent, and the atmosphere was perfect enough for six good friends to sit together and have a good time, reminiscing about high school and discussing what college and the future held for them. And the highlight of the evening, at least in Lucas' opinion, was that Brooke was enjoying herself.

As everyone finished dessert, Lucas decided it was time for his big surprise.

"So how's that chocolate cake?" He asked Brooke.

She looked over at him. She finished chewing before answering him. "Delicious. You want a bite?"

Lucas nodded. Brooke smiled and lifted her fork. She plunged the fork into her chocolate and cake and lifted a piece to Lucas' mouth.

"Mmm…" Lucas nodded. "That is good."

Brooke chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Lucas wondered, looking around at his friends, as they too had started laughing.

"Babe…you have frosting on your nose."

"Thanks," Lucas said sarcastically, picking up his napkin.

"No, let me get it," Brooke said seductively. She leaned in closer to him. He smiled as her lips met his nose with a kiss. Then, her lips moved down to his.

"Thank you," he said softly, her face still intimately close to his.

"My pleasure," Brooke spoke quietly.

Lucas smiled. "I have a present for you."

"You do?" Brooke sat back in her chair.

Lucas glanced at his friends. They all looked at one another, smiling as they knew what was (finally) coming.

"What is it?" Brooke wondered.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

Brooke looked around at her friends.

"Okay…"

She looked back at him with a smile before closing her eyes as instructed. Once he made sure her eyes were really closed, Lucas motioned to his brother. Nathan pulled something small from his pocket. He leaned over the table and quietly tossed the object to his brother. Lucas took a deep breath then, pushed back his chair and kneeled down on one knee in front of Brooke. Slowly, he opens the little black box with the princess cut diamond ring inside.

"Okay, baby," he said smiling. "You can open your eyes now."

Brooke opened her eyes, but her smile turned into a shocked expression when she saw him on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. Was he really going to do what it looked like he was going to do?

Lucas swallowed, still nervous as he spoke. "I've, um…I've wanted to do this for a really, really long time; since I was eight years old, actually. That's how long I've been in love with you, Brooke Davis. Since the moment I saw you, the first day you ever talked to me on the playground at school. You told me I was the cutest boy you'd ever seen, but that I needed to smile more and have some fun, or else no girl would want to go out with me. So I tried to smile more, and have more fun…just so that I might one day be able to get you to go out with me. I spent the next eight years crushing on you, hoping and praying that one day you'd say yes when I asked you to go out with me. And finally you did.

"I'm going to ask you to say yes to me again; this time to a lifetime of dates. You were the first girl I ever fell for, and you are the only woman I will ever love. You stole my heart, Brooke, and I have been so, so happy with you for the past four years. And I know that we have had our problems, our arguments and whatnot, but we're still together. We've worked through all that together; to me that's something powerful and meaningful. That's proof to me that we are strong together, that our love is strong and can make it through anything.

"You are the woman of my dreams, Brooke. You're my everything. You're the one I picture with me when all of my dreams come true. You're my star and my comet. You bring meaning to my life, and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. You are the one I want to be the mother of my children, the person who is there for me when no one else is. I want to grow old with you. And if you'll have me, I want to be all that and more for you. You have made me the happiest man on this earth, happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. You're it for me…there is no one else and there never will be. So…"

He glanced nervously at his friends, and down at the ring again before finishing.

"Brooke Penelope Davis…will you marry me?"

Brooke's face was soaked from her tears. Tears had streamed from her eyes throughout his entire speech. He had always known all the right words to say to get to her heart. He knew how to make her feel special, important, like she was the most important person in the world. And he had already made her happier than she had ever thought she could be. But she had a secret…a secret she had managed to keep from him for years. And it was this secret, this fear she had in her fragile heart that made her speechless now, afraid to answer him.

She wanted so desperately to say yes to him and embrace him. More than anything, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted everything he wanted and more. Nothing else in the world mattered to her other than him. She loved everything him about him…from his brooding personality, his amazing talent with words, and the incredible way he made her feel when he held her and kissed her and called her pretty girl…like now.

"Come on, Pretty Girl…" Lucas broke the silence that kept him still so nervous and impatient. "Just say yes so I can slide this ring on that beautiful finger of that beautiful hand."

Brooke sniffled. She didn't want to hurt him. But…there was just so much he didn't know, so much he didn't understand. And she had tried all along, all this time with him, to ignore it, but…she knew now she couldn't ignore it anymore, not when he was asking her to be his wife.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," she finally spoke and Lucas' smile faded at her words. "I'm really sorry, but I, um…I can't marry you."

His jaw fell in devastation. She hadn't really turned him down, had she?

"I'm sorry," she said again as she stood up quickly with her purse and brushed past him, running from the room.

Lucas stood up and watched her run away, too devastated to run after her. He realized his friends were still there and had witnessed the whole thing when they all surrounded him.

"Luke…"Nathan spoke, touching his brother's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head, still staring at the front entrance where Brooke had just run out. "She said no…I can't believe she said no."

"I'm really sorry, Luke." Haley said, running a hand along his arm.

Lucas continued to shake his head. "I just don't understand why she would say no. She loves me…I know she loves me. And we have been so, so happy. I just…I thought this was something we've both wanted."

"She's probably just scared, Lucas," Peyton suggested. "You know how she gets sometimes."

"But what is there to be afraid of. It's me. I've always been there for me, and she know I always will be. So what is there to be afraid of?"

Haley spoke again. "Speaking from personal experience…"

She glanced up at Nathan as he finished for her. "A lot. It's a big change in a relationship, Luke."

Lucas looked over at his brother and sister-in-law as she continued. "Maybe she doesn't feel ready. Maybe she's afraid she's too young."

Lucas shook his head again. He turned around and sat back down at the table. His friends followed him, listening as he continued with his thoughts.

"But I promised her that we would always be together, no matter what; that there is nothing we can't handle. And I know she believes that. So…what else does she have to be afraid of?"

* * *

She'd been trying to sleep for hours now, but it seemed useless now. Finally, she had stopped crying, but her thoughts were still on Lucas. She missed him already. She'd been missing him from the moment she had ran out of the restaurant a few hours before. She wanted now to explain to him, but she feared she wouldn't get the chance to now; that he would be too angry to let her explain.

Anger was the worst feeling, she thought. Not only to feel it, but to think about or to hear, as she had heard most nights since she was a little girl. And at 18 years old, she still heard it. That was something else that was keeping her awake tonight. The walls were thin in this house and even with the door closed, Brooke could hear her parents arguing down the hall. She wondered what it was about tonight; then again, she really didn't care anymore. She gave up caring.

She just wanted to sleep now, so that maybe she could escape her thoughts for a few hours at least. But it was hard with all the noise, with her thoughts and all the yelling distracting her eyes from finally closing. She needed to drown out all the noise.

She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the stereo on her dresser. The CD she wanted was already in, as she had to listen to it every night. All she had to do was power on the player and press play. She hit the button and walked back over to her bed and sat down, pulling the covers up over herself; she listened to the soft music and voice of Rose Falcon.

_**Like a flower in a hurricane**_

_**A finger painting left out in the pouring rain**_

_**Sweet words whispered on a subway train**_

_**Wasted and lost**_

_**In all the noise**_

The song really did help drown out the noise. It helped her to think about nothing else but the words. It was somewhat soothing, and yet, still sad to her.

_**Beautiful**_

_**Breakable**_

_**Like a butterfly in an angry world**_

_**So breakable**_

Sometimes, though, the song didn't help drown out the words of her angry world.

"I'm done with you, you stupid bitch." She heard her father yell. She knew he was probably drunk again. "You're a filthy whore and I can't believe I ever married you."

Brooke closed her eyes, trying not to listen, as she knows what comes next. Her mother will have her own nasty words to call him. And then…yep…she hears the door slam. One of them have left, not to return until morning, or days later. Brooke tried to focus on the music again.

_**She lies wide awake hearing their screams**_

_**When the front door slams, she knows what that means**_

_**Though she shuts her eyes the tears still stream**_

_**Lonely and lost**_

_**In all the noise**_

A knock on her backdoor has Brooke opening her eyes. She stands up from the bed and stops the CD before walking over to the door to the patio. She opens the door and is surprised to see him standing on the other side.

"Lucas, wha—"

"—Do you love me?"

She looked away from him, attempting to avoid his questions. "Lucas—"

"—Do you love me?" He asked again. Clearly, he wasn't leaving without her answer.

She looked away from him briefly. When she looked back, she whispered her answer.

"Yes."

Lucas nodded then. "And do I make you happy?"

She nodded slowly. "Very."

He stepped into the doorway, closer to her. "Well, then I don't understand this, Brooke. I don't understand why you said no to my proposal. I mean, we've talked about it before and we both said that we wanted to be together for forever. I thought you still wanted that."

"I'm sorry, Lucas…it's complicated, okay?"

"So make it less complicated." He really wasn't giving up. "Explain it to me, whatever it is; whatever it is you're afraid of, explain it to me. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

She shook her head and turned away from him. Lucas stepped inside and closed the door. Brooke walked back over to her stereo. She turned to Lucas again.

"Brooke, I really need to know why—"

"—Just listen, Lucas. Listen to the words." She turned then and pressed play. She leaned back against her dresser and looked at Lucas as the song she'd been listening to before he arrived continued.

_**Beautiful **_

_**Breakable**_

_**Like a butterfly in an angry world**_

_**So breakable**_

_**Beautiful **_

_**Innocence in an angry world**_

_**So breakable**_

Brooke crossed her arms and looked down. Lucas looked at her then as he continued to listen, trying to understand.

_**The heart is fragile, handle with care**_

_**Hold it, it's precious**_

_**There's treasure in there**_

_**Beautiful **_

_**Breakable**_

_**Like a butterfly in an angry world**_

_**So breakable**_

_**Beautiful **_

_**Innocence…in an angry world**_

_**So breakable**_

Brooke looked back behind her and pressed stop. Lucas remained quiet, and waited for her to explain as she moved slowly back to her bed.

"I play that song every night before I go to sleep," Brooke said as she sat down next to him. "I have to play it to sleep. It helps drown out the noise."

"What noise?" Lucas asks curious, but concerned.

Brooke looked down. She began to fiddle with the bracelet on her wrist. It was the charm bracelet Lucas had given to her on their first anniversary, and had added a charm to every year for the past two years.

"Hurtful words," Brooke answered as she continued to fiddle with the bracelet. "Painful arguing…degrading insults…anger…all the noise of an unhappy marriage."

She looked up, and with those final words of hers, Lucas finally understood her fear, what had made her say no. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"My parents fight every single night, Lucas…for years they have been fighting and hurting each other with horrible, degrading names, amongst other things. Yet, they stay together…because, well I really don't know why. But I know that I want that to be us in 20 years, Lucas."

"It won't be. Brooke, we are not your parents, nor will we ever be."

"But how can we know that Lucas? How can either of us know that we won't be like them later on down the road? How can we say for sure that there won't be a day when we may not love each other anymore?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. He held her face when they pulled away.

"Because it's an absolute impossibility, Brooke Davis. I am totally, completely and irreversibly in love with you. And I always will be."

She still looked unsure.

"Look…" He placed his hands on hers. "I know you're scared. It's okay to be scared, but you have to know that there is never going to be anyone else for me. Even if you decide that you're not ready to be married, you will still be the only woman in the world for me, Brooke Davis…from now until forever. I promise you that. You stole my heart, pretty girl…and it's yours to keep forever."

Brooke leaned in then and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered after, holding him close to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Brooke smiled as they pulled out of their hug, her hand still locked in his.

"Okay," Lucas spoke again. "Now, let's try this again then."

Brooke watched as he knelt down in front of her again. Lucas took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply.

"Babe…what are you doing?"

"Oh…just trying to relax. I'm really nervous. The last time I did this, things didn't turn out so well."

They both smiled, and Brooke smacked him playfully.

"Just get on with it already, smart ass."

Lucas chuckled. He reached in the pocket of his slacks and pulled out the ring again. She smiled when she saw it. It was even more beautiful the second time.

Lucas smiled up at her. "Okay…well, you've heard two speeches from me tonight, so I think I'll just cut to the chase. Brooke Penelope Davis…will you marry me?"

"Yes, Lucas Eugene Scott…I will, of course, marry you."

Lucas smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. He embraced her in a warm hug. He stood her up then and twirled her around. Brooke laughed as he twirled her, feeling happier than she ever had been before.

She could not wait to marry Lucas Scott. He had proven to her again tonight that he would always trust her with his heart. She knew now that her heart, too, would always belong to him. And she trusted now that forever…he would handle it with care.


End file.
